


Home

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka figured they'd both changed over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was late when Ritsuka let himself into their apartment. He didn't worry about waking Soubi, though. Somehow, even in sleep, he always knew it wasn't anyone to worry about.

The light was on in the living room, and Ritsuka looked around as he took his shoes off. Despite his better judgment, he smiled at the mess. He wondered if Soubi had accomplished anything on his list.

When Ritsuka had started taking his monthly trips he discovered quickly that Soubi managed the separation far better if he kept busy, even after he came home from work. So Ritsuka started leaving him lists of tasks to accomplish in his absence; clean and disinfect the garbage can, dust the blinds in the windows, organize the chemical products underneath the sink. Mundane but necessary tasks.

Some weekends "the list" worked better than others.

Ritsuka put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink and the empty beer cans in the trash. He draped the scattered clothing over the back of the sofa and stacked the magazines on the table.

Now at least there was a clear path to the bedroom.

He turned off the lights and walked to where Soubi surely slept. The bedside lamp was still on, and Soubi had obviously fallen asleep while reading. It was a common enough occurrence that Ritsuka felt truly welcomed home by the sight of the book on his chest and the glasses still perched on his nose.

At 29, Soubi looked several years older, even in his sleep. Life had caught up with him, it seemed, though he was still beautiful; always would be as far as Ritsuka was concerned.

Besides, if he wasn't going to behave older than Ritsuka, he damn well had better at least _look_ it.

As Ritsuka carefully removed the glasses from his face, a strand of hair accidentally snagged in the hinge, and Soubi woke up with a hiss.

"Sorry." Ritsuka put the glasses on the nightstand and ran his fingers through Soubi's hair in apology.

"You're home."

"You weren't always so good at stating the obvious, you know that?"

"Hmmm." Soubi reached out and pulled Ritsuka down on top of him.

"Ow! Soubi, your book."

"There. Now we're even," Soubi teased as he pulled the book out from between their bodies.

Ritsuka laughed and rested his head on Soubi's chest.

"How is Misaki?"

Soubi never referred to her as Ritsuka's mother. Ritsuka understood why, and had never made an issue of it. Luckily, Soubi had never made an issue of Ritsuka's monthly visits either. Soubi wasn't the only person Ritsuka had to care for, after all.

"She's fine. But I don't think she recognized me at all this time. She's on a new medication though, so..." Ritsuka shrugged. There would be no recovery for his mother, just new medications and new doctors passing through her hospital room.

"Are you okay?" Soubi asked, kissing the top of his head in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Soubi wasn't wearing a shirt, and Ritsuka couldn't help but notice how good he smelled; how good he _felt_ , as he pushed himself up so he could run his fingers over Soubi's chest and grind down with his hips.

It took a moment for Soubi to find his voice. "Have you thought of a better way to feel fine?" he asked as his nipples hardened under Ritsuka's fingertips.

Ritsuka didn't answer, he just kept touching Soubi.

Sex between them wasn't anything new, not for a long time now. And at first it had probably been for all the wrong reasons. Soubi's overwhelming desire to please Ritsuka, showing itself in the less violent way he'd been taught. Ritsuka's understandable need to feel loved and protected, responding to Soubi's desire and... well.

It was different now. Now Ritsuka pulled the covers off of Soubi's body ( _oh, thank god, he really is naked_ ) because he'd _missed_ him. And Soubi tugged Ritsuka's pants and underwear down because he'd missed him too.

They kissed and licked and bit in between whispered words of adoration because those acts were nearly as declarative as the words themselves.

And Ritsuka lowered himself onto Soubi's cock because he'd finally learned that letting Soubi inside might be painful at times, but allowing the pain and then dealing with it had taught him what he was really made of. Taught him what Soubi was made of too, because he'd never left Ritsuka's side, not once. Even when they were physically separated he knew Soubi was _there_.

Then there was the look on Soubi's face when Ritsuka was comfortable enough to start riding him at a strong and steady pace...

He knew there were times when Soubi still found it hard to believe that Ritsuka hadn't left him behind. But that was okay. Soubi's learning curve had never been quite as steep as Ritsuka's. So what.

Afterwards, still sweaty and messy and tangled and perfectly content to stay that way for a while, Ritsuka wondered how they could manage to get a glass of water without getting out of bed. That simple wish reminded him of the state in which he'd found the living room and kitchen.

"Did you do _anything_ on that list I left you?" he asked, figuring he already knew the answer.

"I defrosted the freezer."

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, thoroughly surprised.

"You did?"

"Had to," Soubi replied casually as he ran a soothing hand down Ritsuka's back. "All I could find in there were icicles."

Ritsuka figured they'd both changed over the years. Just a little, not a lot. But that was okay, they hadn't needed to change much; just enough for Ritsuka to sort of wish he'd seen the icicles in the freezer and for Soubi to have actually cleaned them out.

  
 **END**


End file.
